Fuego de plata
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Fleur no es la señorita refinada y delicada que todos creen, hay cosas que no se ven a primera vista. Serie de Drabbles .:Suavidad:. Fleur/Percy
1. Caricia

_Vuevo a la carga con otra serie de drabbles, esta vez, de la tabla Tacto de la comunidad de 10instantes_.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling, que se ha hecho rica a costa de los miles de enganchados como yo.

Palabras: 290

* * *

Caricia

Fleur no es la señorita refinada y delicada que todos creen. Es una mujer hecha y derecha, es valiente, es seducción y perdición encerradas en un frasco de cristal, y sobre todo, es fuego de plata.

Por eso Bill se fijó en ella. Porque vió detrás de la piel nívea de la chica, porque miró más allá de sus ojos. La firme determinación que encontró fue suficiente para hacerlo caer preso de sus encantos.

Pero hay cosas que no se ven a primera vista, o que no se quieren ver. Por eso Molly solo suspiraba refunfuñando cada vez que Fleur organizaba la casa, recogía la ropa del suelo, ordenaba los estantes. Alzaba una ceja y ponía una sonrisilla cada vez que Fleur preparaba uno de sus platas franceses, que llevaban más nata que otra cosa y que sabían fatal.

Porque para Molly Fleur era una niña pija y estirada que no sabía nada de la vida, que había vivido entre mantas de hilo de oro y algodones de la mejor calidad francesa. Una niña que abandonaría a su hijo y se iría con el primer hombre con túnica de gala que le guiñara el ojo. Una niña que a sus ojos no había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, para el que se necesita arrojo y fuego en el corazón, y no uñas con manicura.

Cuando Fleur la empujó y curó ella misma las heridas de su prometido, Molly atravesó la barrera de prejuicios que había creado, y la vió. Vió que quería a Bill, que era valiente, que ni le importaba ensuciarse las manos.

Molly la cogió de las manos, y se las acarició con suavidad. Era una caricia de aceptación, suave y cálida, una caricia maternal.

* * *

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos


	2. Escalofrío

Disclaimer: no entro dentro de la categoría de mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra, por lo que no me acerco ni remotamente a J.K.Rowling. Por cierto, todo esto le pertenece.

Palabras: 235

Notas: Porque todos hemos sido niños

* * *

Escalofrío

La mansión Delacour es una imponente casa señorial. Antigua pero bien cuidada, muestra en cada esquina retazos de vieja magia y de sobriedad nobiliaria. Es elegancia y distinción, en cada cuadro, en cada cortina.

Tiene unas grandes ventanas que dejan pasar la luz del Sol, a Fleur le encanta pasear debajo de ellas y dejar que los rayos le hagan cosquillas en la piel, crear sombras con sus manos y jugar a que es un rayo que viaja más rápido que todos los demás.

Cuando es de noche puede ver la luna a través del balcón de su habitación, que le sonríe cómplice de las estrellas, solo ella sabe sus secretos, conoce sus más profundos sueños.

Pero las noches de tormenta tiembla en su cama, las nubes cubren el cielo y solo dejan salir a serpientes brillantes que intentan alcanzarla. Hay un ruido atronador que es capaz de romper alguna ventana para llevársela lejos de casa e impedir que vuelva.

Cuando un escalofrío recorre su piel, Fleur salta de la cama y corre hacia la habitación de sus padres, por el camino encuentra a Gabrielle, a la que aprieta contra su pecho para que no le pase nada. Abren las puertas de la habitación con cuidado, y se deslizan por los pies de la inmensa cama hasta encontrarse a salvo entre papá y mamá.

Para la pequeña Fleur no hay lugar más seguro que ese.

* * *

_Bueno, me ha salido un poco extraño ;) Gracias a Dubhesigrid, Ly-draco, Sowelu, melina y Laia Bourne Black; sus comentarios me animan mucho._

Nos leemos


	3. Roce

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo la adrenalina y el azúcar por los suelos, en época de exámenes siepre me pongo nerviosa y termino colocándome con tanta tila._

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios. Ya está, eso es todo.

Palabras: 346

* * *

Roce

Por unos instante duda.

Sólo ha sido un roce en la tela de su vestido, pero ha bastado para que Fleur se diera la vuelta y le mirara a la cara con gesto inquisitivo.

— ¿¡QUIERESVENIRALBAILECONMIGO!?

No es fácil entenderle, pero Fleur lo ha hecho, y se ha quedado muda de la sorpresa.

Es difícil ser medio veela. Ser guapa y objeto de deseo por parte de los hombres tiene más cosas malas que buenas. A todas las mujeres les gusta oír un piropo o sentir una mirada –descarada o disimulada —de vez en cuando, pero cuando llevas toda tu vida sintiendo ojos encima de ti terminas odiándolo. Madame Maxime cree que no sabe hacer nada, que no está preparada, no necesitaba saber en qué consistía la primera prueba, ni necesita que le susurre al oído como puede averiguar la segunda.

Un día te das cuenta de que nadie te toma en serio, de que sólo eres una muñeca a la que la gente le gusta mirar y que nadie compra. Esa es otra, es imposible mantener una conversación medianamente decente con un hombre, porque a las dos palabras que ella suelta ellos se quedan embobados. Si se le acercan.

Con su esbelta figura, con su rubio cabello, Fleur impone. Y nadie se atreve a acercarse. Queda nada para el baile y todavía no tiene pareja, ningún chico lo había intentado, hasta ahora.

Por unos instante duda.

Una fina hebra de vanidad escondida vibra en esos segundos. Fleur mira al chico más de cerca. Es pelirrojo, su túnica es de segunda mano y está medio ido mirándola. Ella es la campeona de Beauxbatons, ganará el Torneo de los Tres magos (cuatro en realidad) y demostrará lo que realmente es. Y no puede acudir al baile con cualquiera.

— No

Su respuesta ha sido mucho más brusca de lo que pensaba. El chico ni reacciona, dos de sus compañeros tienen que llevárselo a rastras en medio de una carcajada general.

Cuando Fleur da media vuelta, una mota de culpa se instala en su corazón. "Por lo menos" piensa, "es valiente".

* * *

_Esa viñeta tenía muchos enfoques (por eso he tardado tanto), pero esta fue la que más me gustó. ¿Qué sintió Fleur cuando Ron le pidió ir al baile? No es tan bueno ser guapa._

_Gracias a Laia Bourne Black, Ly-Draco, Nimue Tarrazo, Sowelu e Itzumi, ¿les he dicho que son un encanto?_

Nos leemos


	4. Aspereza

_He vuelto. Siento hacer esperar, pero entre los exámenes y el final de curso he estado liada._

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling

Palabras: 307 más o mneos, que mas da, ¿las van a contar?

Advertencias: dudo mucho que lo que yo escribo pueda contar como lemon, ni siquiera como lime.

* * *

Aspereza

Las cosas han cambiado, ni para bien ni para mal, simplemente han cambiado.

Fleur no es de esas que le dan la espalda a la realidad y se sumergen en un mundo de burbujas inestables. Da la cara, se enfrenta a la corriente. Y está cansada de que Bill la mire con la culpa pintada en la cara, diciendo sin palabras que siente haberse convertido en un hombre marcado por una cicatriz kilométrica, con impulsos irracionales propios de un hombre lobo. Porque para ser sinceros (y no sabría explicar como ha ocurrido), ahora Bill le gusta mucho más que antes.

Las manos de Bill siempre han sido grandes, demasiado para coger con delicadeza las de Fleur pero con un toque de agilidad para no hacerle nunca daño. Ahora se cierran como tenazas sobre su cintura y la empujan hacia la pared, le separan las piernas con violencia y desesperación y las desnudan con ansias de devoración.

Y le encanta. Que le lama las manos, la nuca y los muslos. Que le muerda los brazos y que no la deje respirar con cada embestida.

Cuando sus manos, llenas de asperezas, recorren sus pechos, sus labios y su cuello siente que explota y vuelve a reconstruirse en milésimas de segundo. Le mira a los ojos y cae en un pozo de locura que brilla con ese toque salvaje y amarillo que hace que Fleur comprenda como es posible que la joven y vivaz Tonks haya caído ante el raído Remus.

Abrazada por el pelirrojo, ahogada por el calor que emana de ambos cuerpos y que parece duplicarse con el paso de las horas y ardiendo por dentro después de haber pasado toda la noche gritando y jadeando, Fleur comprende que esa aura de espontaneidad y ferocidad que encontró en Bill el primer día que lo miró se ha multiplicado.

* * *

_Necesitaba escribir sobre estos dos, creo que es una de las pocas parejas canon que realmente me gusta._

_Gracias a Kalliope Adhara, Ly-draco, Neyade (triple), Sowelu, Saralpp e Ittzumi. Son un sol._

Nos leemos


	5. Suavidad

_Y llegó el final, escribir sobre este personaje me ha encantado y creo que volveré a repetir la experiencia. Profundizar sobre Fleur me ha ayudado a comprenderla un poquito mejor y que suba mi estima hacia ella._

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling, y auqnue lo prohibiera yo seguiría escribiendo sobre ellos.

Advertencia: crack! pairing

* * *

Suavidad

No es la primera vez que Fleur aparta la cabeza porque una cacerola o un producto de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos se acerca volando hacia ella. El desorden se acumula en las paredes, el ir y venir de las personas desorienta y los gritos que retumban por toda La Madriguera terminan haciendo que te duela la cabeza y que necesites espacio para respirar.

Es una casa pequeña, si, pero acogedora; llena de vida y de movimiento, tanto, que el que no esté acostumbrado puede perderse con facilidad entre el murmullo de los cacharros fregándose y el alegra parloteo de la señora Weasley.

Fleur sabe que para que una familia tan grande sobreviva precisa un elemento que lo una todo, que le de calma, tranquilidad y serenidad. Y puede que sólo se haya dado cuenta ella, pero ese elemento es Percy.

Percy con su corbata de miembro importante del ministerio, Percy con su cortesía y caballerosidad, Percy con su amor por la perfección y el orden, que casi alcanza el de Fleur.

De nuevo, Fleur se inclina a recoger un calcetín que parece haberse extraviado entre las patas de la mesa, y no sabe cómo volver a su cajón. Molly odia que haga eso, creyendo que de algún modo la está humillando por no tener la casa limpia, pero no es cierto, Fleur admira su tenacidad y aguante, y ella sólo quiere ayudar.

De repente, y sin saber por qué, una estantería escupe dos o tres libros de cocina llenos de polvo y con las hojas marchitas. Fleur se agacha a recogerlos, y le sorprende la suavidad con la que las manos de Percy rozan las suyas para adelantarse y coger antes los libros. Adiós al mundo, al barullo y al ruido, en ese momento solo existen el pelirrojo y ella.

Cuando se levantan y se separan, cada uno por su lado, sonrojados, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Fleur promete que nunca más se volverá a perder entre los pliegues de esa túnica.

* * *

_No pude resistirlo, llaménme drogadicta, pero la pasión por el crack! me supera y es culpa de Dubhesigrid que Percy se me haya metido tan dentro del corazón._

_Gracias de todo corazón a las que han posteado, leido o llorado con estas viñetas. Un besazo._

Nos leemos


End file.
